ninningerfandomcom-20200216-history
Masakage Tsugomori
is the Chief retainer of the Kibaoni Army Corps. Character History Masakage was among the three generals in the past that work under the leadership of Gengetsu Kibaoni. After his death, what remains from him was an eye cover, which was saved. Masakage is the second general revived sometime after the event of Shinobi 12 by Kyuemon Izayoi, using the fear energies he gathered so far. His first act as commander was to create a competition for ninjas to lure in the Ninninger. He used it as a trap, capturing Yakumo, Fuuka, and Kasumi and used his newly created Youkai to challenge the remaining Ninnger with their companions as the prize. After the Youkai was defeated by the mecha, he confronted Kyuemon, revealing that he was aware that there was no page in their ranks by that name. He allowed him to live, warning him that should he try to work against the Kibaoni Army, he will destroy him. Personality Masakage is loyal to his master's wish and would comply to his command to gather the fear energy. While he seems to be playful (such as teasing Kyuemon with nicknames like Hachiemon), this is just a cover for his inner darkness and he is wise enough to discover that Kyuemon is just a new member of the team since in the past, only three generals were present and threatens to kill him if he tries to plot something that is against his master's will. Like Gabi, he disregards Kyuemon's suggestion to gather fear, instead focusing on destroying the Ninningers. Unlike Gabi, he does not confront them directly, choosing to use deception and trickery. Most of his schemes involve weakening the team in some capacity before delivering a fatal blow, such as destroying their weapons or disabling or manipulating their OtomoNins. However, despite his cunning and calculative methods, he fails in his schemes due to either the incompetence of his subordinates or underestimating the Ninningers' growing level of skill, strategy and power. Powers and Abilities ;Dark Magic Knowledge :Masakage seems to demonstrate several dark magic abilities in the series. Among them are: :; ::By corrupting a Sealing Shuriken, Masakage can create a Youkai after it come in contact with an object. ;Energy Dome :Masakage can create a dome that allow him to create a Youkai without having its signal detected by the Ninningers' Gama Gama Guns. ;Teleportation :Masakage can teleport by engulfing himself with purple flames. Arsenal ; :In corresponding with his motif of a Buddhist priest, Masakage is armed with a khakkhara. The Khakkhara allows him to perform numerous tricks, including: :;Illusion Creation ::Creating illusions of a figure, first used to create fake Ao, Shiro and MomoNinger to attack Aka, Ki and StarNinger. :;Spirit Projection ::Linking a portal that can contact Gengetsu Kibaoni's spirit. :;Telekinesis ::Lifting an object with his own will. :;Plant Manipulation ::Generating plant vines to capture targets. :;Bomb Generation ::Creates bomb on a target's spot. :;Object Creation ::Creates an object out of nothing for the infected Sealing Shuriken to infect with, resulting with the birth of the corresponding Youkai. Appearances *Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day *Shinobi 14: Beware of the 'Help-Me' Scam! *Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed *Shinobi 16: The Father Tsumuji Is a Super Ninja!? *Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger! *Shinobi 18: The Youkai That Yakumo Loved *Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky *Shinobi 20: The Chozetsu! Lion Ha-Oh *Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams *Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin *Shinobi 24: It's Summer! The Chilling Arrival of Western Yokai! *Shinobi 26: It's Summer! Last Ninja Race Intermediate Announcement! *Shinobi 28: Race to It! The Kibaoni Ninja Squad Behind the Scenes Portrayal Masakage is voiced by and his suit actor is . Notes *Masakage's head design incorporates a incomplete Okina (old man) mask from Noh theatre, which also happens to be the oldest style of Noh mask. *While Masakage did have his spell similar to Raizo, but he added in his spell, which was the one Raizo used to evolve Hitokarages into Jukkarages. It is possible that his reason of doing this is to have a strong Youkai born from it. References Kibaoni Army Corps Category:Sentai Generals